Dreams that Make Us Fall
by SilverUmbra
Summary: She was the queen of dreams, one that could spin the desires of anyone in the world, and yet, here she was, wishing her own dream was reality... ::CresseliaDarkrai::


**_Hello! Well, I felt like writing up another Darkrai/Cresselia fic just for the heck of it. I guess you could call this onesided, but you never actually know what Darkrai is thinking... You'll see what I mean. See, I just felt like throwing in some... irony, is it called? I think. Well, R&R and I hope you like it!  
_**

**_FIC!_**

* * *

Eyes, carmine in color and oval in shape, gazed soulfully upwards to the large, seemingly infinite expanse of sable, pearl speckled sky that dominated her vision. The watcher, bathed in the lustrous pale amber incandescence of the orb above her, turned her long neck to glance at the same light source, the fluid, transparent luminosity filling her garnet colored eyes with its dancing light. Very slowly she let her vision slide over to the darkest corner of the clearing, where the broad leaves of the local trees blocked the lambency of the circle of the light, leaving that same patch dark.

Her eyes, the only pathway to her emotions and thoughts, twinkled ever so slightly like the stars above, and her harmonious voice, strong, yet gentle like the glow of the moon itself, slowly drifted over to the same direction she now had her sanguine pools locked to.

"Darkrai." Unlike most meetings, the lunar swan's voice was not filled with disgust at the mention of the utterance that passed her throat and hovered in the air like a small moth with pale, fragile wings. This same word, one that she spoke multiple times in her sleep, and even in waking moments, was replied with a small sigh, one that was a hybrid of annoyance and impatience.

Without rustling the small bushes he had been concealed behind, said watcher of the watcher emerged from his concealed position in the darkened forest. Hovering over the soft mossy earth in a constant levitation much like the swan before him, Darkrai turned his own aloof malachite eyes to meet the pair of rubicund that gazed questioningly at his presence. "Cresselia."

Very slowly, the legendary of night tilted his head in a shallow bow, the garnet skull neck piece around his neck ever so slightly shifting at the sense of gravity that even a phantom like he felt. The lunar creature before him surveyed his actions in faded bemusement before lowering her own long, cerulean, aurulent and perse neck in a simple act of courtesy. The usual actions done, the counterparts simply observed the other, the pulsing light of the moon stretching over their discrete features and marking them with simpler, fainter and more washed out colors.

"So tell me, Darkrai..." The lunar legendary started, her voice soft, yet strong like the thin, silvery threads of spiderweb that hung from the branches in a labyrinthine pattern. Her head tilted to the side, and she let a tone of curiosity tinge her vermilion eyes. The prince of darkness simply gazed at her flatly with his own viridian pools, a sign for her to commence her unfinished question. Seeing that he wasn't about to hover off, and was in a relatively civil mood, Cresselia lingered and continued her abridged inquiry. "Why do I have the pleasure of you being on my humble island?"

Her words were true, Full Moon island was nothing special. There were no jewels, no ruins or cities that could catch the attention. The forest was not great like the one Celebi ruled, nor were there any strange occurrences that could turn heads of those who dwelt there. The legendary of the lunar happenings lived on a simple, down to earth place, despite her own brilliance and beauty.

Darkrai turned his expression-less gaze to the sky, just like his counterpart had before his arrival, then, folding his arms in the manner like he always did when he was about to speak, he gave another sigh, his charcoal colored head lowering. Yet, as the swan stared with hidden bewilderment behind a hard shield of her scarlet eyes, his own set glanced to meet her once before aversely switching back to the heavens. Just when she thought that her fellow legendary was simply going to waste the night away in silence, he spoke, his deep, silky, yet rustic and proud, voice breaking the somewhat serene scene.

"I wanted to see you."

Cresselia's carmine eyes widened a fraction of their usual size, and she stared at him in disbelief. His simple, five worded statement had left her speechless, and she could do nothing but gape at him in stunned wonder. Never before had such words ever been muttered past his lips, and she simply tried to absorb them and treasure them before the moment was gone.

As if feeling the garnet gaze upon him, Darkrai lifted his chartreuse eyes to meet her own. His eyes were just as blank as Cresselia's were confused, and very slowly he slipped closer. The metallic, lunar swan blinked once, then twice, amazed at how quickly the gap between them had shortened. Her breath caught, and she managed to speak, her voice hurried and breathless.

"W_-why_?"

This one word had the same effect on Darkrai as his own five worded statement had on Cresselia. He moved back widening the gap -Cresselia noted with a small prick of disappointment- and put one sharp ebony claw under his chin thoughtfully in that pondering way he always did. Very slowly, like curtains being drawn across darkening emerald windows, his eyes closed. The ghostly legendary tilted his head, then inhaled deeply like he was about to take a leap off of a cliff bordering a crashing sea with deadly stone spikes. Cresselia, getting her emotions under control, watched him expectantly, her plasmic wings illuminating the ground in which she hovered upon.

"I..." he finally started, his eyes opening fully and locking once again on the sky. His abridged statement brought on another confused look from his psychic counterpart. Cresselia knew as pure fact that Darkrai _never_ spoke unless it was to say a complete statement. He never wasted words, and thus again Cresselia was amazed. As if feeling her emotions, the dark type turned his head to look at her, viridian eyes holding emotions that she couldn't place.

"Cresselia, I... I have something I need to tell you..." Again, vermilion eyes widened at his words. The lunar legendary peered at him, her hover quickening as she grasped at what these words could mean. She turned her gaze to him, then the moon, then him again. Above, the moon continued to light the stage that was their life.

"What, Darkrai?" she inquired, her questioning garnet gaze digging into his nervous chartreuse glimpse. He glanced up at her, then gave a deep sigh, his dark claws grasped together like he was praying, and again he was silent for the longest time. Cresselia waited, her patient nature keeping her from attacking him from the suspense.

Above, the moon lingered against the wispy clouds, a beacon that kept the stage lit, the light that kept the show going. Cresselia found her carmine eyes closing very slowly, and she hardly realized that Darkrai was drawing closer and closer and closer. She could feel his breath against her golden cheek, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as he moved closer and closer and...

"Cresselia..." his voice was like a soft, caressing breeze against her cheek, "I'm falling in love with you..."

At his last word, a cover of thick, puffy clouds swept over the moon, blocking it and taking away the light that was ultimately the swan's soul. The legendary of the lunar phases attempted to see with the light of her usually glowing wings, but she could see nothing but blackness. She cried out for Darkrai, crying her name over and over and over again into the darkness like a child without a mother. Suddenly, it felt like someone was dragging her to the surface of a crashing ocean, and she slowly, in fear of what she would see, opened her vermilion eyes. Bright, cheerful sunlight greeted her, so much different than the moonlit scene that she had just been in. With a sad whimper, the legendary realized.

"... Just a dream..."

She peered out of her den, looking around her now sunlit island with carmine eyes and a sad frown upon her snout. Then, throwing her head to the blue sky that seemed to scowl at her, she gave a deep bitter laugh. Had she really wanted her dark type counterpart to admit his love for her? She laughed at this, again her voice echoing in the sky. That was ridiculous! It was ridiculous and silly and infantile and completely out of character...

And... it was true. She really did want that. She really did want those viridian eyes to be filled with the emotion that her dream had so clearly shown. She really did want him to be that close, for him to say those words and do exactly what that dream had been. She was the ruler, the queen of dreams...

And here she was... being controlled by it. Never before had she so simply seen how terrible dreams could be, how that false feeling of perfection and love and value could be so easily made, how sweet they seemed until she woke up and realized that she had nothing and was farther away from what she wanted, and only now realized. Cresselia did exactly what all who fell under the spell of dreams did...

She wept, her silvery tears falling from carmine eyes, cursing herself. Then, resting dejectedly onto her bed of soft leaves, she closed her vermilion eyes and wished that, if just for a moment, that dream was reality.

* * *

_**See? Yeah... So, well, R&R! SU out!**_


End file.
